Crying in the rain
by Cariad1987
Summary: One shot inspired by the new episodes of Silent Witness- Death Has No Dominion. Specifically the end of part 2. My own lttle day dream into what could have happened next. Nikki/Harry friendship.


Nikki Alexander sat her car in the pouring rain gasping for breath as she sobbed violently. He may not have been the world's best father, far from it in fact, but he was still her father, the last piece of real family she had left and he was gone. The case over and solved it had now hit her. The wall of pain and grief had finally arrived and she couldn't stop sobbing.

She knew she shouldn't, couldn't drive like this and she didn't want to be alone... she was so alone in this world now … she needed comfort. She needed to feel safe and loved she hadn't felt that in so many years and she felt empty.

She knew the one person who would always rescue her would come even if he had plans with one of his myriad girlfriends. She breathed deeply attempting to ease the shaking within her body as the tears continued to fall and pulled out her phone dialling the first speed dial in her phone. Her colleague, her best friend and her frequent saviour. Harry.

Harry Cunningham was on the other hand in his house relaxing with a beer after what everyone would agree had been a stressful and emotionally draining case. The suicide of Lizzie Fraser hadn't helped and Nikki's father having passed just before just added to the stress. He hated seeing Nikki so sad and although she put on a front of calm and coping the years of friendship they shared saw through it and he could truly see her struggle. Sitting through that memorial service and seeing the pain she felt at the emptiness of it.

She hadn't cried yet from what she had told Leo and he knew from his experience as a child that when it did come it would come with such a force she would be bent to breaking point. He had rescued her many times in the past from the situations she managed to walk in to but knowing this was one situation he couldn't truly rescue her from worried him. He wanted, no needed to protect and defend her from all the worlds ills. He didn't know why, he just did. Maybe it was their friendship strengthened by the shared tragedies of childhood and the loss of a parent. Maybe it was that he knew for all her flirtatiousness and bravado that he, Leo and Janet were really all she had in the world and to some extent had been even before her father's death. He didn't know but he knew she was important and looking after her was essential.

Harry was pulled from his musings by the ringing of his phone.

"Harry speaking, …. hang on Nikki … slow down its going to be OK …. breathe deeply for me ….. OK Nikki I'm going to come pick you up now OK just stay there. It's OK Nikki I'm on my way I'll be there soon." He ended the call hanging up as he pulled on trainers and a coat grabbing his keys as he headed straight for his car texting Leo as he walked.

To Leo

From Harry

N just called upset. It finally hit her. Going to pick her up. H

As Harry headed barely within driving laws to the centre where the Wraith enquiry had been centred he tried to focus. He needed to help Nikki and would however he could. As he pulled up behind Nikki's car he noticed a new text from Leo

To Harry

From Leo

Look after her please Harry. Neither of you come in tomorrow unless I call with a new case. L

Harry sent up a silent thank you to Harry before stepping out of the car and over to Nikki's. He tapped lightly on her window and she looked up. Even through the dark and rain covered widow he could see the tear stained cheeks and swollen eyes. She unlocked the door and he opened it gently pulling he into a warm hug.

"Shh Nik … come on get your thing's and we'll go we can come back for your car tomorrow." he helped her out the car as she took her bag from the passenger seat and hands still joined he led her to his car and helped her to the passenger seat.

She hadn't spoken the entire time and the silence in the car was almost a physical being in its self. Harry soon had no choice but to break it.

"Nikki do you want me to take you to yours or do you want to come to mine and have something to eat and drink … you can use the spare room." he spoke gently. He really didn't want to leave her alone after this,like this …. Leo expected them to stay together Harry to look after her.

"D..Don't leave me alone... don't want to be n my own ..."Nikki said in a shaking voice.

"I won't go anywhere if you don't want me to …. we'll go back to mine then …. I know it really doesn't feel like it at the moment Nikki but it will get easier ..."

Parking outside his home a while later Harry steered Nikki into his home and onto the sofa.

"Come on Nik … coat and boots off get comfy I'll go heat us up some food" he said to his friend who was almost in a trance now the tears had stopped. Her silence broke as he said this she pulled her boots off as she spoke.

"Thank you Harry … I would still be sat there if it wasn't for you"

"I'm here for you Nikki however you need me to be and Leo said we don't need to come n tomorrow unless he calls us with a new case OK …." he soothed before heading toward the kitchen to find food for them both.

"Is pasta bolognaise OK Nikki and what would you like to drink"

"Could I have a cup of tea?" she said softly.

"no problem ad I've got quite a few other things if you want anything different"

He soon joined her on his sofa handing her the tea as the dinner bubbled away heating in the kitchen.

"Thank you, I think the fact that it took me so long to cry adds to why it hit so hard." Nikki said the comfort of friendship soothing the pain in her heart and soul.

"He was your dad Nikki its to be expected but I'll be here for you ad I know Leo and Janet will as well." Harry said gently.

"I know and couldn't be more grateful for that. He wasn't a great dad... he left us … I only had him after mum … but ...I... he was still my dad ...and I don't have any family now … Gran went, mum went …. now Dad's gone I'm … I'm alone … that's what hit me with this case … he died so violently to protect his daughter …. his grandson … I don't … I've never had that Harry."

"Yes you do Nikki ….you've got Leo … you've got me … we'd both fight for you we would both protect and defend …. surely you know that."

"I... I guess I mean Leo's been more of a Dad to me than my own ever has and he is my boss and well you are truly my best friend … I guess family isn't always about blood is it. I mean me, you Le … we started as 3 colleagues but we're a bit like one big dysfunctional family now aren't we. There for each other looking after each other …. driving each other mad on purpose..."

"Yeah we are and this family is going to get you through this Nikki." Harry said giving his friend a comforting hug.

Harry Cunningham sat on the sofa holding his friend in his arms protecting her, helping her heal keeping to the essential of looking after those who were most important to him.

Nikki Alexander sat in her friends home as he attempted to take away the hurt and the pain from her heart.. He couldn't take it all away, nothing could, but just by caring he made a difference. It was as she sat there wrapped in his arms Nikki realised something. For the first time I many years she felt safe, loved, valued. She wasn't just the gorgeous intelligent one the men drooled over she was special.


End file.
